The trial of the four gods :: Miaka's trial ::
by fawkespii
Summary: [UPDATED!chapter 3!] [HxM TxM ]It is well known within the parameters of Fushigi Yuugi that Tamahome and Miaka fall in love WAY TOO EARLY, this fiction has been designed to counter it and in fact test how far it really goes. Takes place after the anime .
1. Read Me

The trial of the four gods Miaka's trial

_**Dear fellow readers- I kind of forgot what happened…or the intentions that were left for this story- because I am soon to start writing the whole script for FFVIII between Rinoa and Squall- that is, all the little cracks and bits that add up to make Rinoa- Ultimecia- but Rinoa as past form…so this story…enjoy it while you can. **_

I have no disclaimers because everyone knows Fushigi Yuugi is not owned by me. But I will say that this story is mine in terms of plot and positioning of characters. The music used in here is fully credited by author then song. No lyrics have been reproduced. I do not condone the use of ripping mp3s but I believe that the only way to purchase good music is to hear it first. And thus, I offer this alternative to deciding on music before purchasing.

So in short, please do not steal the ideas I have for this story, please do not accuse me of owning Watase Yuu's characters and lastly, if you like the music, please purchase their legal copies when they are released. They are most beneficial to you as they come with k00l cover slip booklets that fakes and bootlegs do NOT carry.

**How to read this story:**

_**Though this request is not mandatory, it is important to maximise the emotional sequences of this text and therefore recommended by me, the author. **_

Apparently no one is allowed to quote **lyrics from a song**, so I have inserted things like these to imply that you are to play this song when you see them before you read the next passage (or at least imagine the music playing)

They are generally located on the left side of the page just before the next passage begins.

They sort of look like this:**(Artist- Song Name)**

(The following should be added to your itunes playlist or winamp..or media player- whichever floats your cookie before you start reading and only stop it when the chapter either finishes or another song appears. **DO NOT LOOP**)

**Britney Spears-** Everytime

**All- American Rejects- **Swing Swing

**Utada Hikaru- **First Love

**CC Sakura- **Tooi kono machi de

**SES-** Dreams come True

**Vertical Horizon-** Everything you want

**Gackt- **White eyes

**Avril Lavigne-** Nobody Home

**Blink 182- **I'm Lost without you

**Melon Kinenbi-** This is Unmei

There are also **flashbacks** in this story, they are highlighted by _italicised _fonts and are often started by the names of characters in the dialogue **bolded out** . So look out for them. seeing as i cannot seem to use ctrl+6 or double semi-colon

Soliloquies and thoughts are highlighted by the _italicised_ fonts only and may or may not be part of a flashback

_It is well known within the parameters of Fushigi Yuugi that Tamahome and Miaka fall in love WAY TOO EARLY, this fiction has been designed to counter it and in fact test how far it goes; explaining and interpreting things along the way reader friendly._


	2. Everytime

Miaka ran out of her chambers in a new lilac silken gown, sweeping divinely down the balcony floor; her smile and giggle echoing throughout the palace walls reaching Hotohori who was slowly walking at the other end.

She latched onto Hotohori who caught her and swept her off her feet as he turned around to place her down. In a mist of birds and foliage Hotohori and Miaka smiled at each other as she reached up to kiss the emperor.

"Morning, my sunshine," he exclaimed with cheerful eyes.

He was so well spoken and so generously minded.

"Morning! "she nodded in a happy chirp.

"My, aren't we looking lovely today:" the emperor placed a hand over her shoulder

"I knew it would suit my bride."

Miaka smiled, but lowered her head. _bride _until a while ago, she promised herself to Tamahome and knowing they would no longer be together she gritted her teeth and let out a sigh under her breath.

Hotohori lightly placed his index finger and thumb under her chin and gently lifted it-

"Smile my dear; we have the world to ourselves now"

She was relaxed by his soothing voice, but a little discontent with herself in this present world. After all she had been through with Tamahome… the blood, loss and pain of losing the backbone of the Suzaku Seven- was this really what she wanted?

** (Britney Spears- Everytime) **

_**:Tamahome**: So let's go. _

_**Miaka**: Imbecile. You can't do business here anymore. And what's worse! You could have been hurt. _

_Why…Why would you do that!... Go that far- for..for me! _

_**Tamahome:** Let's go _

_**Miaka:** ANSWER ME! _

_**Tamahome:** It's not important_

_His voice quiet and dismissive, his back turned to Miaka) _

_**Miaka:** It IS IMPORTANT! –it is…. Because I….I…….I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!_

_**Tamahome **: Sorry, I don't feel the same. I protect Suzaku No Miko. Let's go home. The emperor will be worried. _

_Overwhelmed by his rejection, she reaches out for him but her vision blurs. She tries to call out to him but her head is hot and she faints and falls to the ground._

_Tamahome rushes to her side, hysterically screaming her name._

_**Miaka:** I've found myself in love and I have already lost him. _

No, the backbone of the Suzaku Seven, the one she cared most about was her backbone…the one that - had gone. She shook her head back into focus of her reality. Ironically, the scenery she now stared out to used to be a surreal adventure through a book. Now it was to be her home. In this chaotic serenity that was her palace. What was she talking about- this WAS a palace! Tamahome had left her and was not coming back. He had forgotten her- left for her and Hotohori to be at peace.

But if she knew, that deep inside, she would have returned to Tamahome, why did he leave, did he not want her anymore?

Hotohori's face is nothing but bright lit and happy. He smiled as he glided away- both hands enclosed and the sleeves of his robes symmetrically fallen centre of his being and the sashes fluttering in the wind.

Miaka headed back to her room; like every other day; where she would sit and ponder the meaning of her life.

The day both Tamahome and Hotohori challenged each other to a battle to earn her heart- was this the day that made her heart ache.choose.desire?

_**: Miaka:** Hotohori! STOP! _

_Tamahome yields his arm to prevent her from coming any closer _

_**Hotohori facing Tamahome:** If you want to talk, I'll listen, but if you give me excuses, I won't forgive you. _

_**Tamahome**: I'll make no excuses. But let me say this. **I love Miaka**. I won't hand her over to anybody, including you- even if you are the Emperor._

_Tamahome and Hotohori face off in the pouring rain. The battle consumes the two under the pit of anger._

_Hotohori's sword comes close to piercing Tamahome's neck. _

_He forfits his attack and lowers his sword. _

_**Hotohori:** I am impressed that you would be so honest to battle me as your companion and Emperor for the sake of Miaka. _

_He retreats his sword and leaves the battle ground- but not before sharing a statement. _

_**Hotohori: **Miaka, I am the one who loves you. _

_**Tamahomechibi-deformed:** 'I was so scared! Hotohori looked so scary!' _

_**Miaka:** You Stupid! You could've gotten yourself KILLED, do you know that? He is an emperor! The head of this country! _

Evening broke into a thousand crows darting about into the moon from the darkened trees around the enclosed palace.

She nestled cosily into her canopy bed, drew over silky blankets and coversed herself up for warmth.

A knock echoed from the entrance and the emperor stepped in.

"My sunshine, at last- it has been a hard day, and I've missed you so. Night has fallen and day is hiding with you and has kept you locked up in here-"

Miaka frowned at his slightly humorous attempt to imply her security required her that she safely keep within palace walls.

Hotohori's hair has soaken wet, the thickened, clumped strands of his hair follow the contour of his body as he undresses and slips into the bed with her.

There is an uncontrolled sensation that starts with the tingling of her toes. She is warmed up by the heat of his body over hers as they wrap around together.

The emperor stared into her eyes and caressed her face with his right hand- smearing away the droplets that fell over her face from his hair. His left hand gently paced her legs apart as his manhood slowly warms her thighs.

Miaka's breaths become short winded. Hotohori hushes her with gentle sounds and whispers. He sings the theme to their song as his manhood slowly rises and hardens right at her slightly moistened entrance.

_ Tamahome grabs Miaka and sits her on the bed._

_**Tamahome:** Were you're concerned, do you think I give a damn! _

_His symbol of the ogre glows a luminescent red _

_**Tamahome:** Do you know what the character on my forehead means? _

_**Miaka**: Ogre! _

_**Tamahome:** Nope, wrong. When I was little, everyone teased me about it, but now, I know it means protecting you, and living for you._

_Miaka's eyes fill with tears and grabs Tamahome in a tight hug.. _

_**Miaka thinks to herself**: 'I can't be apart from him because I love him so much.' _

_**Miaka:** Can you be with me forever? I'll never part from you, _

_**Tamahome**: Of course, you idiot ._

_**Miaka:** I have only you. I have only you. _

_**Miaka: **'I'm sorry Yui.. sorry Hotohori'. _

"Miaka….Miaka…" he coarsely whispered.

Miaka's eyes slowly awaken as she wiped away the moist heat from her ears.

"Please don't sleep yet- I have a surprise for you…"

Miaka- speckled pink with tiredness, rubbed her eyes and stared up at Hotohori whose hands were cupped in

a tight fist. She quickly sat up on the bed, bought her knees up to her chest and pulled her warm

blankets over them.

She stared cross-eyed at the little something hidden away in his palms, gently poking and prodding at the super-surprise which obviously caughther attention. He lifted the tips of his fingers- and a small silver glint gleamed into her pupils which dilated ever so fast when he unveiled the rest of her surprise.

"Oh….its beautiful….it looks just like… like…"

"The one you threw away in a fit of confusion?"

Miaka's face exploded into a puff of red, clenched her fist and pouted her face.

Hotohori laughed it off and stroked her head. "I'm kidding...just kidding"

Together they both spent an hour gazing at the large and flawless diamond ring encrusted with speckles of moonstone glass and silver.

"It's so fancy..."

Hotohori put his hands on her shoulder and leant down to kiss her. She reciprocated and they teased each other's tongues, sliding them around. Miaka's fingers trailed up his heated body as they found their way in amoungst his hair and twirled them until they tangled knots.

"Miaka... " he hoarsely whispered, it was almost as pleading as a lost boy's cry. "Miaka, I want to see you."

Bringing his hand up to the back of her neck, he eased his way down so that she lay on her backside and he came out on top. The intensity rose as his arms tightened around her. The contour of his body fit perfectly into her and was devoid of any icy chill.Their rhythm grew with each embrace and the warmth of his body increased as they both pressed closer into each other.Miaka felt a pressing object up against her thigh and spread them a little to give her more comfort. Hotohori's manhood hardend and swelled red; aching to be given attention and slid back so that his thigh was in between hers and his hands enclosed on her vagina. He slowly twirled his way through and stroke the moistened wetness of her inside.

Miaka arched her back as she felt a finger slip through and pull out rhythmically. The sensations, wild and fierce engulfed into flames as he pressed deeper into her, feeling his finger around. He pulled out his index and felt the liquids before licking it and inserting his middle finger in alongside it. Miaka breathed in and gasped as Hotohori pressured gently to let his fingers through. He moved both fingers around to loosen some of the tenseness that came with opening a new bud; like a virgin. As Hotohori moved his mouth from her lips, he kissed a trail from her cheek to the under of her neck, slowly down between her breasts and over her stomach, below to her shaven vaginal region. He slowly...teasingly lapped his tongue on her clitoris, concentrating on flicking his tongue back and forth to send heat waves to her senses.

Miaka's insides contracted with each thrust he made with his finger countered by several suckles to her clitoris. Miaka's breaths shortened and her patience elevated as she whimpered under the intensity of Hotohori's tongue lapping at her entrance to pick up any liquids that he left behind in foreplay. She cried out and he placed his manhood at her entrance, gently caressing her face, Miaka stared up at him and bit her lip. Hotohori licked his lips before sliding his tongue back into her mouth, his manhood slowly tapping at her entrance now wet with arousal.

Hotohori was beyond knowing all the sensations that spun around his heart and mind as he slowly rocked a rhythm into both their bodies, groaning and aching for more. He slipped more of himself into her with each rhythm and when his bulbous tip was consumed he held her head close to his heart, held his head high and thrusted with all his might into her soft, supple skin. Miaka's eyes sprung open and she cried and bucked at the force and intensity of the pain and shock that came overher. A rapid sensation tingled inside and she found herself rocking to Hotohori's pace, being led deeper and deeper as the pain subsided and a new ecstatic sensation engulfed her.

Beads of sweat cumulated over his forehead and he found himself closer and near release. Hotohori's pace quickened as his hips rocked hers harder and faster, moaning and grunting with each pounding thrust. She lifted her legs wider and wrapped them over Hotohori's back, her huffs trying to keep up as the rocking turned into more forceful pelvic thrusts. Pressure built within his groans, breathing hard under Miaka who lay still, panting. A shiver ran through the back of Hotohori's spine as he arched back into an eruption; his echoing moan, shaking throughout the palace walls.

His face glowed as he faced Miaka, her eyelids heavy- written with tiredness and satisfaction. He slid to her side and bend down to kiss her as she fell asleep. " I love you so much" she breathed into the cold air.

"I am just glad you have chosen me, Miaka"

She sighed at her new found happiness.

"I'm sorry Hotohori"…She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Swing Swing

**(All-American Rejects- Swing Swing) **

_Miaka steps away from Tamahome and exits the room. She can hear him yell in a certainty of panic- his voice lingering midair. She walks at first fast, then slow and stops altogether. She falls and her knees strike the cold concrete surface; tears driving themselves into the ground._

_**Miaka: ** 'No we can't be in love anymore, Tamahome. We just can't' _

Her vision is blurred and she is bought into Tamahome's sight.

_**Tamahome:** Don't go. Don't go anywhere! _

_Tamahome stares tenderly at Miaka, walks up to her, gently pulls her head into his chest and hugs her. _

_Miaka remembers the wise words of Taitsuken as they beat in repetition inside her head- they are prohibited from touching each other; for fear that they may go further._

_**Miaka: **Let go, Tamahome… _

_Tamahome refuses and only hugs her tighter, his eyes and fists clenched and close to tears._

_**Tamahome**: I'm always scared of that…. I don't want to lose you….. I don't …ever…want to lose you._

Miaka's pulses beat harder and faster…_ How did I end up with Hotohori?..._

Her temples wound themselves up and caused her to shift her limbs around restlessly.

_**Tamahome:** Alright Miaka. What did Taitsukun say to you? _

_**Miaka: **It's nothing. Nothing I promise you. _

_**Tamahome:** You're lying! I proposed to you! I WON'T give up… Give me reason to!_

A white flash momentarily blinded Miaka and the whole scene paused…_ Proposed?_ And then came back to her.

_**Tamahome:** Throw away your feelings! _

_**Miaka:** It's hard and painful, I KNOW. But...but…we can't love each other anymore!_

Miaka's throat began to ache she found it becoming increasingly difficult to swallow. Everything had faded into the pitch darkness enclosed within her eyes and she started to ponder.

_Have I woken up..? I feel like I've just seen myself in this whole life and forgotten who I am! What have I done…? Where is he…? Hotohori?_

Miaka's shoulders shiver and shake and she covers her mouth and starts to scream inside. _HOTOHORI-I-I-IIIIIII ! _Her voice sounds and she is alerted by the maids-in-waiting who vigorously shake her into consciousness.

_What have I done…? Where is he…? Why are we not together…? What happened…? Where am i…?_

_I have to see this man who calls himself Tamahome. I have to see who he is and what he's done. I have to know what this dream is for. I have to find out._

"Hotohori! I need to see Hotohori!"

The servants do nothing but stare onto the ground with their arms dropped to the middle of their dresses and hands clasping their own.   
Hotohori rushes from his chamber into hers, pulls Miaka close to him and holds her close.

Miaka stutters as she hesitantly looks up at the emperor, grabbing his robes to pull him closer to her.

"…strange man I apparently know.. But I don't know him…how can I know him? only you … I have only you, Hotohori!"

She sniffled a little before asking:

"Hotohori, who is Tamahome? I have been sitting here all day at my quarters having dreams- NIGHTMARES and invasions in my head about this, WHO IS HE? "

Hotohori closes his eyes and whispers "I was so afraid of losing you… so afraid that you would realise how amazing you are and leave me…"

"HOTOHORI! WHO IS THIS MAN!" Miaka cries aloud, her voice trembling and raged. "There is no one I would be with but you!"

The emperor does nothing but pulls her closer and tightens his hug to calm her down. "Miaka, you are safe, it's okay… It's okay… we have each other. That is all that matters."

I have to find out who this person is… Its been a while since I've been let out of the palace.. The last time was … I don't even remember! "Let me OUT Hotohori, I want to know what's happening!"

Hotohori stands still as the cool morning breeze slowly creeps in through the windows with the morning light.

"Fetch Miaka some fresh food and clothes. Pack her everything she wants and have my finest guards accompany her"

"NO!" she rammed both her fists into his chest "I want to be alone! I'm going crazy in here seeing the same things everyday. I want to know who I am by myself. I can't have anyone go with me- please Hotohori…please understand. I don't even know who I am….who I am…Hotohori, I don't even know my past- how I came to be with you! LET ME FIND OUT"

The emperor nodded and reinstructed the guards to "make sure she is escorted out of the palace, but when she has had enough, leave her and return. That is her wish, which is what I will gladly give to her."

He then turned to Miaka first serious, then slightly uplifted, "But Miaka, please be safe… I don't want anything to happen to you. I will be ever so afraid if you were lost...I would have to send my guards to find you and the Honan Empire might be a little afraid that we are giving the impression we are under attack. Please hurry back when you have had enough adventuring. Please come back safe, I will try not to miss you when you are gone, I love you- but please, don't take forever coming back. I am my empire and my empire cannot live without you"

He wiped the salty tears trickling down her face with his satin-silk robes and smiled sincerely in her direction. Miaka looked back up to him , her eyes big and round; "thankyou so much Hotohori- I love you too! I will be back as soon as I can. As soon as I know who I am-As soon as I find this man. I will return safely and quickly."

As the servants pulled up with a horse and cart, they lifted her in and carried her in, she waved goodbye to her love and looked ahead.

Hotohori took one shorter glimpse at her and turned around to stride away. _Miaka, I didn't want to tell you… I can't tell you you've lived a lie. I want you to find out for yourself. You need to find who you are and when you do, hopefully then we can be together. _

**

* * *

**  
"Pardon me, Priestess, it is very bold of me to ask and I fear for your safety- how will you find him?"

"I don't know" she responded,"…but he has to be here. I have this feeling. I didn't know how to explain it to Hotohori before but I know that it will be in the Honon Empire because I have not been to any other and my dreams have never seen another place."


	4. First Love

Riding up a rather steep hill with footmen driving the horses - she came to a fork in the road; one leading past a harvest field into a dense forest, the other, continued onward a dirt barren road. A knife's blade- or a very shiny glint up in the sky shot down into the forest. It seemed to make clear the priestess's decision.

"That way!" she pointed. The men nodded and headed for the direction of the harvest field.

Her red, white and gold gown fluttered in the wind as she commanded the order and so she sat back down in the cart and looked out.

As they rode by, a face from the harvest field turned around before veiling his face under his hat. Miaka took notice of this as odd. He looks so familiar… Later still, the men in the harvest field kept turning around before hiding their faces again in synchronisation. Who are these people … they remind me of no one… but I've feel known them before.

As the horse and cart drew near into the forest, a quarrel could be heard. A bandit darted out from no where and struck the footmen out cold at point-blank, Miaka protruded her head out of the cart to see the commotion and almost instantly was grabbed by a cloaked stranger, who disappeared with her deeper into the forest at great velocity, flashing faster than light through to a small lagoon. There, the cloaked figure dropped her as leaves rustled to signify his departure.

**(Utada Hikaru-First Love).**

Miaka shook her head and released herself from the ground with her elbow. _A voice!_ A man with darkish turquoise hair caught her attention as he hummed an old tune; whilst taking a shower under the smaller waterfall splashing from the higher boulders. She crouched low as to not make a sound. He heard the clanking of money as the boy's clothes were tossed onto nearby boulders and rocks.

At this point, the same cloaked figure swiftly darked about; reappeared and stalled in front of the bathing male who was startled as such that he fell into the pool. As the male surfaced, the pair appeared to be in conversation. It wasn't very long though, before the figure vanished again- just as he did, the male turned around in Miaka's direction._ It's the man from my dream! What do I do, what do I do!_ Miaka's fingers cramped and she made claw like movements to loosen them up while her face turned blue and her mouth expelled liquid. Hysterically panicking she waddled in her crouched pose trying to think of a solution. _Run_.

She sprung up and darted the other way.

_**Tamahome:** Are you alright Miaka? _

_**Miaka:** Will you stop it? Stop putting yourself in danger for me! _

_**Tamahome:** Why are you saying that? I can't leave you alone Miaka. You see how it can be. I have to be with you. _

_**Miaka:** I don't want you to. Please leave me alone! _

_**Tamahome:** Can't I be with you? While you were gone, I wanted to see you so badly. For the first time in my life, I was aware of my feelings. I couldn't even focus with you gone. I have to keep you safe._

"Wait! ... Miss!" Miaka's defence mechanism faltered and she haltered to a stop before turning around.

Both stood there; much like people do in a face off- and yet neither knew of each other's intentions. The boy's hair was dark, messy and wet; water dripping onto his body, dispersing into even tinier droplets which trickled even further downward. He was wearing only baggy trousers which bunched around in places to look quite oversized. But somehow… they sat perfectly over his pelvic bones. He had a very masculine figure; his pectoral abs rippled through his torso-he had wide-broad shoulders and a rather tanned complexion. Miaka concluded that he had a much defined body.

She didn't want to assume, and took a while to realize, that this was the boy from her dreams.

The grass swept with the polished wind brushing over the tops and both Miaka's and the stranger's eyes met for the first time again. Both of their eyes had widened and pupils fully dilated at each other; their hair blew about amongst this breeze where silence followed.

They did not recognise each other.

But … _This voice...this hair...these lips... _

Miaka, in panic, about faced and ran again. Rustling through the trees, she forcefully plummeted her way further and deeper into the forest.

"wait! DON'T RUN! COME BACK HERE! OI! "

A giant shadow overcast the light given through the leaves of the taller trees and before she was tackled to the floor and held still. "WHO ARE YOU!"

Being held down, she muttered into the ground "I'm the Priestess of Suzaku. LET ME GO! "

The boy loosened his grip and dusted himself off.

"But I have no affiliation with the Priestess, what is your name?"

"Miaka…I demand to know who you are."

"Tamahome" an unexcited voice came from the boy's lips.

"Tama…home- then it really is you!"

"What is?" he answered, unsurprised and unmoved- almost indifference reached his voice.

"You were the man from my dreams!"

"You need to be joking. I was just told by my friend that you were finding someone."

_Don't say it's him you were looking for._

"Yes…I am looking for someone"

"He said that you were offering a large sum of money."

"I am?...I guess…I will…"

"Good, then I will help you locate him. Money in advance, no refunds and I am only to be here for the duration of your payment- once your quest has been completed, I offer no further service to you."

"Half now, half later" Miaka's voice tried to sound a little stronger but only croaked. She coughed to disguise her nervousness.

"Fine with me," he brushed his hand and caught the gold she took from her waist to hold it out to him.

"Where do we start?"

"…with all four empires"

"…WW—H-A----TTTTT?" A very shocked Tamahome exclaimed.

Miaka, with a very satisfied humour continued, "Come on now, let's be on our way, the sooner we leave the sooner you get your money."

Tamahome's eyes lit up with the thought of shiny pieces of gold.

_Ridiculous! _Thought Miaka.

Setting out on foot was something Miaka had not done in a while and soon naturally, her feet began to ache. But her heart felt light and she kept glimpsing up at the strange man who now accompanied her.

"What are you smiling about… we have to walk through all four empires!"

Miaka couldn't help but stare up and smile while walking alongside with him, even skipping at times.

_**Miaka: **Tamahome's clothes...Tamahome's smell...I'm NOT alright. From the first moment I saw him, I've never taken my eyes off of him. I've always hung in there because Tamahome was with me. _

"So where are we heading first?" Tamahome asked

"Koutu." She said without hesitation.

"Why Koutu?" he muttered under his breath.

"You don't like Koutu?- perhaps you are afraid of the god that protects that region."

"No…. actually… to be honest, I think I left something back there and I'm afraid I don't want to know what it is"

"Then let's hope we don't find it then"

"Deal…Agreed...Whatever"

"Well it's about evening now, if we make camp around here for the night, we'll be able to start fresh early in the morning."

Miaka nodded. "Alright, I have no objections…but where? I am not sleeping on that floor ridden with forest things."

Tamahome sighed. "Yes, Priestess…I'll make sure nothing bad comes to you."

He didn't see a giant leg rise between his legs and kick in one foul, swift move.

"AAAAA---A—A—A--IIIIIIII-I-I—IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" He sky-rocketed clutching the staggering pulsating pain coming from his groin.

Tamahome's forehead sweat dropped before leading her back into the lagoon. Here. He pulled open the waterfall fountain with a giant toadstool to a magical hideout.

Miaka's eyes lit up , sparkling with nothing but amazement "Wow! -It looks so ….so…"

"cosy….warm….tranquil- magical?"

"fake." -. -

"… it is." -. -;

"…oh"

"Anyway," he continued, "get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us. There are some woven blankets over there and a few scattered pillows around."

"You live here?"

"No."

"then wha-"

"I hide here" he said with kindling sticks in his hand.

"You hide?"

"never used to"

"then why did you sa-"

"None of your business." As ignited the fire with two clinking rocks.

"Right. . ." she paused before raising the point that there were not enough beds.

"You can sleep on the mattress."

The boy moved to the opposite side of the cave and snuggled toward the fire in the middle of them.

Miaka sat on the straw bound 'bed' and lay her head to rest and her eyes averted to the ceiling, her hands hitched up to her chin grasping the blanket.

_It's so old and creepy…. Cobwebs….insects….Spider… spider!_

"Iiii-iii-Aaaa-aaaaa--aa-hh" a high pitch squeal shook some of the ceiling rubble loose.

Tamahome jumped out and whacked the critter dead with his flat shoe.

"You're such a kid, you know that?"

"I am not!" Miaka pouted as she turned to face the rocky wall. _I miss Hotohori._

The waterfall continued to patter at the entrance, while Miaka's eyes slowly grew heavy- before finally, her lids shut.

_**Miaka:** Tamahome, all kids love you. _

_**Tamahome:** Just like you loved me at first site too! _

_**Miaka:** I'm** not** a KID! _

_**Tamahome: **It felt like I'd gotten another kid sister to take care of. _

_Flashbacks to the moment Miaka grabbed him crying out how terrified she was _

_**Miaka:** Oh sure! I'm just a another kid sister that needs taking care of! _

_**Tamahome:** That was only in the beginning. But I wonder what made me realize I loved you. _


End file.
